Sometimes, Those Who Wander Are Lost
by AlaynaTheDwarf
Summary: Life, in a way, is just a game of solitaire. You're cards are dealt, and then you have to just deal with it. Overcome any obstacle that is thrust into your path and get on with your life. And sometimes, sometimes, like in solitaire, you feel like there is no-one in your existence for you to rely on. Not a Mary Sue- some swearing- Realistic Interpretation


Life, in a way, is just a game of solitaire. You're cards are dealt, and then you have to just deal with it. Overcome any obstacle that is thrust into your path and get on with your life. And sometimes, sometimes, like in solitaire, you feel like there is no-one in your existence for you to rely on and trust; you truly feel like the loneliest guy in the world. Or in my case, the loneliest guy in _another _world.

And when that happens, how do you live? How do you cope? How do you survive? The simple answer? You don't. Looking back on my past now, as I look across the waves towards my future, I realise something for the first time: I was lucky. I found myself a life, a future, a family, a love. Since the moment I came into being in this world, brought by a blast of unknown magic, I had shoulders to lean on, hands to care for me, souls that tried their utmost to understand me, yet I just did not grasp that at the time. It didn't help the pain and weight of the knowledge that you will never see your home and all those you love again? No, nothing helps that, as I and others have discovered when the cruel hand of fate was delivered, and that not even after all these years, filled with joy and ecstasy. Yet, those years fill a great amount more tales, some of greater magnitude than others, and they could not have occurred without the first unexpected journey.

* * *

Groggily, I lifted my head and attempted to blink away the drowsiness that had accumulated in my eyes, which felt like they had been caked in a million different substances. I rubbed at them, and as my hand fell back to my side I could see the evidence of the dried blood and mud that must be coating my visage. _Oh shit, this is not good._ In alarm I attempted to bolt upright and hurry to the nearest sink-and mirror- before I was halted by a shot of exquisite pain shooting along my left arm and jumping down my spine, forcing me to immediately crash back down into the bed's mattress. My exclamation of agony triggered the sound of two pairs of feet- one pair bare and hurriedly moving towards me, the other shoed and taking slow purposeful strides, as if trying to dodge many obstacles- both filled with the essence of haste. The oval door to my emergency room- for that is what it was- flung open and two unpredicted faces came into view.

"My lady elleth, are you quite alright?" Elleth? _Elleth? _No, that could not be possible. I reached for the tips of my ears, the action rapidly stopped when a realised what, or rather whom, had voiced the question. At first I though I was in a dream induced by a FanFiction Overdose, yet, as a familiar curly haired hobbit came into view and the pain seared through my arm, the dreadful truth swept through me like dragon fire sweeps through the forest.

"Gandalf?" As soon as the word left my lips I felt black spots appearing in my vision, and mind was lost to the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

How could this be happening? How could I be in Middle Earth? _Fucking Middle Earth? _Remembering Gandalf's previous question my hand flew to my year and traced the sharply pointed tip that it found. _Well, this certainly doesn't happen everyday. _Propping myself up on my elbows- _slowly-_ I sat up in preparation for the heartache that could only ensue.

"Now there there little one, no reason to hurry, don't make yourself endure any more than you already have done. Have a drink of this and calm yourself for just a few moments. I have reason to believe that you have some foreknowledge of events to come." I slowly sipped from the ceramic mug that I was presented, and I drank deeply from it; looking into it's depths rather than into the eyes of those in the room, subconsciously trying to refuse the situation that I found myself presented with.

My addled brain was not acknowledging the taste of the beverage, and it was barely finding the knowledge of how to swallow wall due to it struggling to bare the matter that it now had to. With my unknown thirst quenched, I found it in myself to force words out of my mouth.

"Of the location yes, for this can only be Middle Earth, yet I have no knowledge of why I am here" The wizard sitting next to my sickbed slowly nodded, trying to comprehend the situation himself. Reaching into an all too familiar bag, and pulling out an all too familiar book with an all too familiar cover he brought his head up to face me once more.

"From your possessions- as few as there are- I am led to believe that you have knowledge of Thorin Oakenshield and his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain? A quest that will ultimately start tomorrow evening?" I could only nod under the seeking gaze of the grey wizard. Realization was hitting in fast, and I was numbed by it all.

"I have not read any further than the first paragraph of this book, and in its pages lie the key to this quest. Therefore, it must not be allowed into the hands of the dwarf, or dire consequence could occur."

"I understand." In reality that statement was false. I had the book, I could change the tragic fates of those of the line of Durin, yet… if I did… what of the future? Gandalf lifted his eyes to mine, as if he was trying to read my mind and stare into my soul.

"You have been unconscious for a while now young elleth, a blessing in disguise if you ask me, for, I have discussed your… situation with the future King Under The Mountain and, as long as you remain under my care, you will travel with his company as fair as Rivendell, where some light may be able to be spread on your circumstances." I opened my mouth, intending to speak my thanks, yet nothing could be uttered.

"Is she alright Gandalf?" a small, timid voice echoed down the hall.

"Physically yes my dear Bilbo, she is perfectly well." The hobbit then entered the room, a curious head poking round the door before the rest followed, a tray of tea in his hands. He asked if I wished for some, yet the seriousness of my situation was only just beginning to settle in. My arms hugged my knees close to my chin, my ebony hair, matted with mud, hung around my face like a tangled curtain, hiding my forlorn state from the world. Where ever that world was no longer mattered, only that no-one could see me.

A gentle shake at my shoulder awoke me from my trance like state.

"My Lady, would you mind telling us your name?" At the site of Bilbo's face, compassion etched into every line, I sifted back through memories that felt like they were being uncovered for the first time.

"You may call me Jett." Maybe it wasn't my birth name, yet it was the closest to an identity that I had.

"Well then Jett, how does roast chicken for dinner sound?" The hobbits face was seeking for agreement on mine so I gave him a meek smile- the only kind I could manage at the moment.

"It sounds wonderful… thank you…" Bilbo merely nodded in agreement and slipped out of the room as quietly as a burglar. And as soon as he had left, Gandalf turned to me.

"Well Jett, can you remember anything of your arrival here in Middle Earth?" And I tried to. I tried to trawl back through memories, my last memories of home, of laughing with my friends over insignificant things, of spending the evening sitting round with family, memories that I only just realised would never occur again. Everyone I knew and loved might have well have been dead. Yet, none of these could link in with my unexpected arrival. And then I broke down and collapsed into sobs as the dam within me full of emotions overflowed. I vaguely recognized a door opening and arms smaller than my own wrapping round me in an attempt at comfort, of a voice telling me "It's Okay…" and then a reply.

"Maybe not now my friend, maybe not ever, yet, one thing is certain, no-one who survives this quest will be the same when they return from it, and whether that will be for better or for worse well, we shall just have to see."

* * *

**AN: Well... its been a while...**

**Basically this story is the better version- and I mean better- of my previous story. The plot line is (hopefully!) a lot more fleshed out, and the Character of Jett is not gonna be close to a Mary Sue IMHO as, shock horror, she won't fall madly in love with a smexy dwarf...**

**Seriously tho, Jett will be more of a complex character than Alayna from my story would have been, and I hope this comes across in this first chappie:)**

**Also, I am planning for a LOTR based sequel to this, so any advice on Jett's character development would be greatly appreciated. ;)**

**Anyway... great to be back! AlaynaTheDwarf xx**

**P.S See that little button called 'Review'? If you click that button and say nice/helpful things then a free Thorin stare for you! ;)**


End file.
